God Save The Queen
by Timothy D
Summary: An ancient prophecy predicts that Danny is to become King of the Ghost Zone, but that's not all. According to the prophecy, Danny is supposed to take Sam as his wife and Queen. How will the two lovebirds deal with school, being rulers of another dimension as well as old and new enemies coming after them?
1. The Prophecy

**Hello there, Tim D (Aka Jack Moxley) here with another story for you. This story is a request by t-rex989 who asked me: ****Do you think you could make a Danny Phantom story where Danny and Sam are king and queen of the Ghost Zone?**

**My first challenge: t-rex, I'm going to do my best! I won't let you down.**

**So Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Children of all ages, I present you with: God Save The Queen**

God Save the Queen

Synopsis: Following the events of the Phantom Planet, in addition to becoming Earth's primary defender, Danny is declared King of the Ghost Zone. A wise saying says "that a king cannot rule without a queen" and so Danny takes Sam to be his wife. However, being the savior of the world, high school student, and ruler of an alternate dimension makes Danny's life become a lot more hectic than ever before. Add in new enemies as well as foes from the past gunning for his head, Danny struggles not only to stay alive but to stay sane.

"Exactly 3 months ago. Our world was in peril."

Tucker Foley, the mayor of Amity Park, speaks into a microphone with a big smile on his face. His outfit is casual, but business savvy. His hair has grown out a bit, now a few centimeters longer.

"Were it not for the efforts of one boy, we all would've died; the world destroyed," Tucker said as the audience roared with cheers and applause. "One boy, half human, half ghost made a valiant effort to save the Earth. In the end, he made a truce with the residents of the ghost zone to team up and saved the whole planet. After the events, he revealed a secret he never believed he would share with anyone but his few close friends and family."

Danny stood behind his best friend, holding hands with his girlfriend Sam. She could tell he was incredibly nervous and squeezed his hand tightly.

"That boy is my best friend Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom" Tucker said as Danny stepped forward, his cheeks blushing red.

"Alright, no need to be nervous, we can do this" Danny thought to himself as he and Sam walked out and onto the stage. They waved to the crowd and smiled at all their cheering. Several cameras flashed and several tried to move closer to the hero and his girlfriend. Tucker presented his friend with a gold medal in honor of his bravery. Everything was going great until suddenly a flaming arrow whizzed past Danny's head and became embedded in one of the speakers.

Everyone looked up and saw a ghost wearing battle armor. Danny instantly recognized the ghost as one of his archenemies Skulker.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny said, turning and winking at the audience, who cheered loudly as they got to see their savior jump into action.

"Wait!" Skulker yelled before being punched by Danny. He crash landed hard not the mayor's limousine, completely destroying it.

"Sorry about that" Danny apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Tucker assured him.

Danny then turned his attention back to the hunter ghost.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked, holding Skulker in a tight headlock.

"Control yourself ghost child, if I wanted to attack you, that arrow wouldn't have missed" Skulker assured him.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me why you're even here" Danny threatened.

"Calm down, what is it you humans say; do not shoot the messenger" Skulker replied. "I am simply here to deliver a message to you"

"And you felt the need to shoot a flaming arrow at my head?" Danny asked, rolling his eyes.

"If you had been paying attention, you would've noticed that the message was attached to that arrow." Skulker replied.

Danny flew over to where the arrow was embedded, being careful not to take his eye off Skulker, and saw that there was indeed a note attached to the arrow. Danny took a few minutes to read over the note.

_"Danny, I understand you're still getting used to letting the cat out of the bag as well as the subsequent fame, but there are important matters I need to discuss with you. Come meet me at the Clock Tower; 3:30 PM Eastern Standard Time. Don't be late, Clockwork. PS, bring Samantha with you, this concerns her as well"_

Danny wondered why Clockwork would go through the trouble of having a message delivered to him via courier when he could've just as easily delivered the message himself. Whatever he needed to talk about must've been important. Especially since Clockwork told him to bring Sam with him.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Sam.

"Fine" Danny replied. "Clockwork wants to see us"

"Us?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yeah, he said he needed to talk to both of us about something important" Danny told her as he scooped her into his arms and started to fly off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tucker asked.

"I just remembered, I have to meet up with someone" Danny replied as he flew through the air.

"So what exactly is this important thing Clockwork wanted to talk to us about?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, he just told us to be at the Clock Tower by 3:00" Danny said.

Since Danny knew the Ghost Zone like the back of his hand, Danny took the quickest shortcut to Clockwork's lair. It wasn't long before the two lovebirds were arriving at the Clock Tower. Danny checked his watch and saw that it was 2:59. Just as they had suspected, Clockwork was waiting for them.

"Glad to see you two got my invitation" Clockwork said, going from his adult form to his elderly form.

"So what's the emergency?" Danny asked. "Why did you need to see us right away?"

"Because this involves your future" Clockwork answered.

Danny immediately tensed up, fearing it had anything to do with his evil future self. Sam could tell he was scared and grasped his hand to calm him down.

"Did Dan escape? Is he going to escape?" Danny asked.

"No, nothing like that at all" Clockwork informed him, switching to his child form and pulling out a scroll.

He unrolled the scroll and showed it to Danny and Sam. The scroll depicted two figures who resembled Danny and Sam dressed like a King and Queen. On the figure resembling Danny's head was the Crown of Fire and the figure resembling Sam wore the Ring of Rage on her left hand.

"They look just like us" the two said to each other.

"That's because they are you" Clockwork told them.

"What do you mean they're us?" Sam asked.

"Allow me to explain" Clockwork said. "Frostbite already told you of the prophecy that said Danny was to defeat Pariah Dark. But there was more to the prophecy. According to the prophecy, shortly after the defeat of the Ghost King, Danny was to become the new King of the Ghost Zone and take a wife. I figured that now was as good a time as ever to tell you of your destiny"

"So let me get this straight: An ancient prophecy predicted that I would become king of the Ghost Zone and take Sam as my queen?" Danny asked, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

Clockwork nodded.

"There has to be some mistake. I'm only 16, I wouldn't know the first thing about being a king, let alone King of the Ghost Zone!" Danny yelled.

"This is no mistake" Clockwork stated, shifting from child to adult. "I've seen into the future and this is your destiny"

"It was also my destiny to kill my friends and family, and lay waste to the world" Danny reminded him. "You of all people should know the future isn't set in stone"

"That is true" Clockwork said. "I won't pester either of you, whether or not you two choose to rule the Ghost Zone is completely up to you"

Sam was completely silent. She was still trying to grasp the situation. Like Danny, she didn't know whether to go with the prophecy of just walk away. Danny, not wanting to think about it any further, grabbed Sam and departed. He tried to push the idea of being king out of his head but he just couldn't do it.

Being half human and half ghost was difficult enough. Because of Vlad's actions, some humans (particularly the Guys in White) still didn't trust him. He had spent most of his superhero career fighting ghosts so his relationship with them wasn't any better. But maybe, Danny started to think, if he did in fact become king, he could mend relations between humans and ghosts.

Maybe accepting the offer could be the start of a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

God Save The Queen: Chapter 2

The Observant were never known for their patience. Clockwork was dreading their visit. Right on time, the omniscient (Or so they thought) ghosts burst into his dimension.

"We trust you told Danny of his fate" The first observant asked. Clockwork nodded his head.

"And?" the second Observant asked.

"And what?" Clockwork asked.

"How did he respond?" The first Observant asked.

"He wasn't very fond of the idea of becoming Ghost King" Clockwork informed them. "It may take some time for the boy to reach his decision."

"We don't have time to wait!" The observant replied. "Daniel Fenton is your responsibility. You need to get him to accept his destiny or else the entire world could be at risk"

"Wow, haven't heard that one before" Clockwork quipped, "Tell me, exactly how is Daniel refusing to take the throne going to threaten the world?"

"If Daniel Fenton does not take his rightful place as King of the Ghost Zone, someone else might" The first Observant replied. "Someone reckless or only bent on power and destruction."

"I understand your concern, but trying to force Daniel to take the throne will only make him more reluctant and hesitant" Clockwork said. "I must allow Danny Fenton to make his own decision and if after a while he still refuses to take the throne, I will take care of the problem myself. At the current moment however, I do not see any need to interfere with things"

"I hope you know what you're talking about" The second Observant said.

Clockwork was getting tired of arguing with them and could barely suppress his frustration.

"You forget your place" Clockwork hissed. "Despite your supposed omniscience you fail to see that the timeliness will play out just fine."

Before either could reply, Clockwork turned his back on them and muttered "I believe you know the way out".

As soon as Clockwork felt the Observants' presence disappear, he sighed breath of relief. The Observant weren't usually much of a problem, but whenever they felt the world was in peril, they could be a real pain in the neck. Clockwork wondered how he managed to put up with their impatience and stubbornness. They were never content to see how a situation would play out and felt that their and only their solution would solve the problem. Everything would play out just fine, it would just take a little bit of time.

It had been a week since his meeting with Clockwork and Danny still couldn't shake the idea out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. It was noticeable to some people that something was bothering him. Saturday morning and Danny was looking forward to a day off to enjoy himself.

_"Long live the king!" Danny heard a crowd yell out._

_Danny opened his eyes and saw himself standing before a large audience. He looked down and saw himself wearing a long red elegant robe. He looked to his left and saw Sam standing right beside him, also wearing a long and elegant robe, except for it was black in contrast to Danny's red. To his right stood some ghost he didn't recognize. The ghost was dressed as a advisor._

_"What's going on?" Danny asked._

_"Your majesty, today you and your queen are being coronated and officially crowned king and queen." The advisor told him._

_"Coronation?" Danny asked, still confused._

_Before Danny could ask anymore questions he heard his name being called out._

Danny woke up and looked around. He wanted to make sure he was at home and in his bed and not in some castle in the Ghost Zone. Danny couldn't help but wonder if the dream was maybe a sign. That maybe he should take up the crown. Danny shook those thoughts out of his head and heard his name being called again.

"Danny, can you hear me?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Danny asked in response.

"It's Sam, she said she wanted to speak with you about something important" Jazz informed him.

"Tell her I'm on my way" Danny said as he hopped out of bed and hurried to get dressed.

Within a few minutes, Danny was outside Sam's bedroom window. He quickly phased through and into her room.

"Hey, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Danny asked.

Sam was silent for a few moments, trying to think of how to phrase what she was thing to say before finally spitting it out. "I want to talk to you about the prophecy!"

"Huh?" Danny stated.

"Ever since hearing about our "destiny", I haven't been able to get the thought out of my head" Sam said. "and last night I had a strange dream involving both of us being coronated rulers"

"You too?!" Danny asked. "I had the same dream!"

"Do you think it could mean anything?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Danny replied. "I admit, the idea of being king with you as my wife sounds appealing, but I don't think either one of us would be able to handle such a responsibility"

"But if we did accept the offer, ' we'd have a chance to make a change" Sam said.

"How?"

"After the world found out about the existence of ghosts, people on both sides have been growing paranoid" Sam reminded him.

"Not to mention the fact that Plasmius' actions didn't do much to help ease tensions or growing hostilities on either side" Danny said. "Now there are rumors circulating that the Guys in White are planning to go to war against the Ghost Zone"

"This could be our opportunity to prevent such a war from even happening" Sam pointed out.

"I'm still uneasy about this whole thing" Danny said.

"Maybe if we talk to someone about this we can come to a decision" Sam suggested.

**Make your decision soon, young lovebirds. For an ancient evil shall soon be awakened.**

**Ok, I'll be the first to admit that one of my biggest weaknesses when it comes to writing is writing the second chapter. I struggle with how to follow up on the first chapter and start the build up. As a result, my second chapters are usually short and repetitive. I promise that the next chapter will be better. Updates might become very random at best due to midterms, essays, reports, etc. However, I will still try to update at least once a month. Have A Nice Day!**


End file.
